Son of Neptune and Blessed of the Olympians
by Midgard slangehalskjede
Summary: Au post S-of-N Percy Jackson disappeared a month after the Titan War now as the camp prepare to burn the Great Heros' shroud a mysterious figure appears. The figure is strangely armed and armored and silent as a shadow. Meanwhile there is a new Son of Posiedon on the scene trying to steal the stage from his absent sibling and failing utterly. Warnings Inside
1. Chapter 1: Love and War

**Hi this is the Midgard Serpent here welcome to the first chapter of my Percy Jackson story I haven't abandoned Serpents and Sorcerers I just wanted to write this I will not abandon any of my stories without saying so. I would have waited to write this story until I had finished Serpents and Sorcerers but I can see that going for a long time so I decided that nineteen-thousand something words was enough for people to be getting on with so I decided what the heck and started this. The warnings are smut, gore, harem, swearing and occasional corny jokes so onto the story.**

**Chapter 1**

"Tonight we honor the great hero Percy Jackson Son of Posiedon, slayer of the Minotaur, defeater of Ares retriever of the golden fleece son of Posiedon, savior of Artemis and Zoë Nightshade, Hero of the Battle of the Labyrinth, Vanquisher of Hyperion, Defeater through guile of Iapteus, bane of Kronos and Hero of Olympus." Chiron suddenly broke off his speech as he caught sight of something in the sky a fiery meteorite hurtling towards the ground it smashed down in the fire pit instantly extinguishing the flames and wreathing the area in smoke Thalia who along with the rest of the hunters were currently visiting used her poweres to clear the smoke away revealing a figure garbed in strange armor. The armor was strange because there were no visible joints in the armor even the faceplate was a smooth plain of metal so black it made tartarus look like Apollos smile the only part of the armor that wasn't black was a series of veins radiating from a circle in the center of the breastplate to the outer edges that glowed a very faint dull red. The end of the gauntlets fingers were sharp and pointed like claws: an impressive array of weaponry also hung from the figure a shotgun slung across their back, throwing knives with only the handles visible the rest seemingly embedded in the shoulders and a black weapon of unknown origin very sleek and with a small electronic display currently dark on the side. The figure didn't move or make a sound until attempting to be brave a teenage child of Poseidon who was as unlike his legendary sibling as it is possible to be in that he was far less attractive, powerful, modest, kind and great placed a hand on the breastplate after which nothing happened; emboldened by the armors' lack of reaction the boy who Thalia dimly recalled was named Jared pushed against the armor which didn't budge an inch. After several minutes of scrutiny the campers were distracted by a flash of light and the Olympian council appeared and approached the armor and studied it carefully.  
"There is something living within it." Athena stated after a few moments of study causing Zeus to raise his master bolt and point it at the figure shouting.  
"Identify yourself." he boomed which the armor totally ignored, enraged at being spurned so Zeus hurled his master bolt at the figure and watched in amazement as the red lines glowed brighter changing to an ominous almost demonic crimson before dulling after it had absorbed the power.  
"Fascinating!" Athena gushed rushing forward to examine the armor again "It appears that the armour is dormant it needs something to activate it with whoever is trapped inside kept in stasis until the armor is activated."

Olympia Butler had been having a very bad day first her friend Grover had totally freaked out when she introduced him to her new neighbour Bianca yelling that she was dead, to which Bianca had responded that Grover should be in New Mexico and then Grover had yelled that that quest was completed years ago. The argument would probably have continued except for the fact that a glowing green trident had suddenly appeared over head and both had stopped talking and said that they had to get to some camp and rushed her onto a bus headed to long island and now she was struggling up a hill towards a pine tree that had something which she had originally thought was a length of hose pipe but which she now realized was a dragon coiled around it. Oh and there was a giant figure with the head of a bull which Grover called the Minotaur muttering something about "Fucking monster never staying dead." before the Minotaur had swatted him away like a fly sending him rolling across the grass. Olympia fell backwards as the Minotaur charged towards her raising its axe to slice it down at her head she closed her eyes and whispered "Help me" waiting for the impact which never came. Opening her eyes she gasped their was a huge two meter tall figure wearing menacing armour holding the axe just below the blade the Minotaurs eyes narrowed as its nostrils flared apparently it recognized this figures smell. The figure pulled out a bronze sword with engraved lettering in ancient Greek Riptide then it shoved the Minotaur away and rolled under its guard coming up with the sword held out so it split the Minotaur in half from its groin to the gap in between it's horns. Behind her she heard Bianca gasp and say "Percy?" the figures' head snapped towards her and it grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up so her feet were dangling a foot of the ground. "Percy I'm a friend it's me Bianca di Angelo remember New Mexico?" The figure released her instantly but caught her in his arms and lowered her down to the ground gently as the armor melted away to reveal a tanned teenager with windswept black hair and sea green eyes. From on top of the hill a girl screamed "Percy!"

A blonde haired girl with stormy grey eyes charged down the hill and leapt into the teenagers arms kissing him as hard as she could Olympia shook off the jealousy she felt and turned to check on Grover who was sitting up staring at the pair with hs mouth hanging open. As soon as they broke apart the Grover jumped at Percy tackling him bleating "Percy"

The teen laughed and said "How are you doing G-man and why is Bianca here I thought she died?"  
"I have no idea Percy and Bianca doesn't either I asked."  
"Well it's good to be back Ouranos required a favor." Percy then scooped up Annabeth in one arm and Bianca in the other and ran over the hill and into camp with Grover and Olympia following behind.

Jared had just crested Half-blood hill when a tall muscular teenage boy a few years older than him appeared carrying Annabeth in one arm and a girl Jared didn't recognize in the other with Grover and yet another girl that Jared didn't recognize following behind him. Before Jared could open his mouth to speak Chiron cantered past him and embraced the boy like a long lost son and said "Percy I thought you were dead for sure this time!"

The boy just laughed and replied "No it was just Ouranos wanting a favor get everyone back to the campfire and I well tell you all about it because I don't feel like repeating myself a hundred times." Jared expected Chiron to tell the boy not to order him around but instead he just nodded and started herding the campers and satyrs back to the campfire. Once everyone was settled the boy stood in front of the campfire and began to speak. "Most of you should know me already but for any campers who have arrived in the past few months my name is Percy Jackson." The now identified Percy was forced to stop talking because Thalia and Zoë Nightshade had both crushed him in a group shocking those who didn't know the history of the trio and causing a ripple of whispers to pass through the crowd, after a long period of hugging several stealthy grinds by the girls that went unnoticed due to the shock of seeing two hunters hugging a boy at all and a lightning bolt that Percy didn't even feel he was finally able to continue talking. "I'm sure you all have lots of questions the first of which is probably where have I been for the past few months? To which the answer is where haven't I been? Just kidding I had to go to the void because Ouranos wanted a favor-" instantly hands shot up among the Athena campers without even looking at them Percy continued speaking "Yes I know Ouranos is a primordial, no he isn't evil, yes he was chopped up into a million pieces that's why he is in the void, yes I did meet Chaos and she's awesome she gave me that incredible armor and the power to talk to hellhounds just because I was the first person ever not to bow when I first met her." Jared fumed when he heard people laugh at the way each Athena camper put their hand down when their question was answered; people should be laughing at his jokes not at that idiots couldn't they see he was better than him. While Jared silently sulked Percy continued explaining "So anyway apparently Kronos owed Ouranos an elephant but he wouldn't give it back so Ouranos went around to ask for it back but Kronos said that Ouranos had stolen it from him originally then Ouranos said that he owned the elephant before Kronos was born then Kronos said that Ouranos was just still mad about the chopping into pieces with a scythe thing and then it just got out of hand. But that's beside the point so Ouranos called me in to steal back the elephant and it ended up taking ages because first I had to find out where Kronos was then I had to find out which elephant it was that I needed and it didn't help that the whole time Kronos was running after me yelling 'I'm going to crush you Jackson you won't escape me again!'" Several hours later Jared couldn't take it anymore so he went to bed and tried to go to sleep but didn't manage it before Percy entered and collapsed into his own bed presumably asleep.

Percy woke up for a moment he remembered a camp a Minotaur and a blonde girl, but then all but the girl and her name Annabeth an inexplicable rage swept over him as a strangely familier sense of loss spread over him a hurricane formed as storm clouds appeared in the sky above whipping around as lightning flashed the earth shook and spikes stabbed upwards made from black rock. Suddenly a slight rustle behind him caused him to spin around armor appearing over him a bronze sword appearing in one hand while a pure black one made of a material he somehow recalled was named Stygian iron that seemed to suck in light that he had a vague memory of someone giving it to him a long time ago. Suddenly an immense wolf exploded for the bushes in front of him teeth bared claws forward but Percy managed to dodge and smack it's muzzle with the flat of the blade of his bronze sword Riptide; unperturbed the wolf turned and growled at Percy hackles raised. Percy wondered why it wasn't attacking but only for a moment because a snapping twig behind him caused him to duck as another wolf smaller than the first but still larger than normal sailed over him teeth snapping shut on thin air where his neck had been moments earlier before landing and turning to snarl at Percy. Backing up to keep both wolves in his field of vision Percy noticed two more wolves appear one on each side of him in response he raised his swords in to a defensive position just as the two wolves lunged. Percy stepped backwards to avoid them before realizing, too late that he had not only forgotten the first wolf but by stepping backwards he had placed himself off balance and moved his swords out of their defensive positions.

The huge wolf landed on Percy forcing him to the ground and knocking the wind out of him with a grunt"You are strong and it would appear you need no training, head west and you shall reach Rome." said a feminine voice inside his head and the wolf turned and walked away.

Percy hated gorgons he had been fighting the two behind him since he left the wolf house no matter how many times he killed them they just kept reforming and now he was stuck at the top of a cliff and his internal compass was telling him that he was in the right place but there was nothing there but a few scraggly bushes. Speaking of bushes the two gorgons were emerging from behind him ready to try to kill him again Percy simply made a rock spike impale each of them without looking away from his contemplation of the cliff and that's when he realized he was standing on top of a freeway tunnel which cut through the mountain the entrance was below him; now all he had to do was figure out how to get down. Suddenly he heard a voice in his head "Percy this is the last time I will be able to help you until you regain your memory the gods have given you are blessings and unlocked the ability to control time you gained by defeating Kronos oh and just because I can't help you doesn't mean I can't fuck you and I so am screw a maiden oath I don't care if it's older than the Olympian council." and with that the voice disappeared Percy had time to think "that was strange" before he was enveloped in flames "the blessing of Hestia." Percy thought but then he felt his control of water and earth improve as well as the ability to summon undead warriors as well as grow plants, charmspeak, actually hit the bullseye with a bow play any musical instrument heal others with his bare hands forge automatons find his way around underground fly using air currents use any weapon he picked up effectively, think up complex strategies and use a cellphone without calling monsters. Deciding to use one of his new powers to get down Percy merely willed the air currents to carry him down to street level landing next to an old hippy lady.

She opened her mouth to speak but Percy just picked her up and started carrying her towards the point his internal compass

told him his destination was located, the lady looked shocked for a moment before she asked "How did you know I was going to ask you to carry me with you?"

"I've heard the legend of Jason Hera came to him as an old women and asked him to carry her across the river and although I can't remember it I am sure that the number of random hippy ladies lying next to a road right where I happened to put down that hasn't been a god or monster is probably zilch."

Percy saw two teens wearing roman armor standing in front of a door set in the divider between the two tunnels and seeing that they hadn't noticed him yet ans decided to keep some things secret so he melted his armor so they would not see it relying on his mark of Achilles to protect him Percy didn't remember any of this he was just relying on the unlikelyhood of the Gorgons catching up to him. As he approached the boy raised his bow and asked "Who are you?"

"Percy Jackson, I won't tell you all my titles because I have two gorgons trying to kill me, I'm carrying a goddess disguised as a hippy lady and I can't remember them anyway." The boys jaw flapped up and down a few times before he opened the door and led the way inside with Percy following him and the girl bringing up the rear with her cavalry sword drawn as the screeches of recently reconstituted Gorgons trailed after them. Percy felt the goddess getting heavier in his arms but decided not to say anything instead he hurried on until he came to a river with a bridge across it the boy started to head towards the bridge but Percy said "Stop if they catch up to us on there we'll be trapped." the boy looked sheepish before heading towards the river Percy followed and placed a foot into the water but felt it sting and suddenly become vulnerable and quickly yanked it back out again.  
"Yes the river is a symbol of Rome the mark of Achilles is a Greek blessing if you cross the river it will wash away." the goddess told him, Percy thought for a moment before stepping forward again and standing on a solidified patch of air suspending it above the water; when he felt that the curse was staying put he nodded and began to walk across the air just above the water. Percy had just reached the other side and placed the goddess down when he heard the girl scream, whipping around he saw the two gorgons holding the girl suspended in the air above the river with the gorgons tearing at her with their claws Percy acted immediately seizing control of the rive and using two hands made of water to grab the gorgons and crush them before dissolving away while simultaneously running across the river on solidified air in order to catch her before she hit the water. He then walked back and set her down gently next to the hippy goddess who suddenly transformed into a tall stern looking woman wearing a goatskin over her shoulders Percy made a note to report her to the RSPCA as soon as possible in the meantime he looked around to find people bowing to the goddess and momentarily contemplated doing likewise but decided that he had already done more than enough for her already and stayed standing.  
"Romans the great and powerful Lady Juno proudly presents Percy Jackson Son of Neptune." As soon as the words left Juno's mouth Percy heard a gasp in the crowd turning he saw a girl roughly his age with long black hair and double D breasts; feeling no stirring of memory Percy turned his attention back to Juno only to find that she had disappeared, sighing

Percy turned his attention back to the girl who was staring at him with a calculating gaze.

"You know Hera what do you think Zeus will say when he finds out you've had me carrying you around?"

"Uh well I have to be going try not to kill each other." so saying Juno dissapeared in a flash of golden light; after the light had faded Percy turned and looked at the girl who was still glaring at him.

"Come with me." she said before turning and walking towards a large building behind her.

Reyna couldn't help but glance back at the boy following behind her, he looked very different from the first time she had seen him where at first he had been a young child now he was a hulking behemoth of teenage muscle, suddenly as she stared at him the boy who had destroyed her life she saw another difference; his eyes. Whereas before the iris' had been purely sea green now they were roiling like fire with black veins running from the pupil to the edge of the iris, a gold band around the outer edge, a red one around the pupil, sky blue flecks throughout, a gold light shone in the center of one pupil while a silver one glistened in the other and most amazingly even as she watched they seemed to change colour: Reyna shook herself when she realized that not only had she been staring at him for several minutes but they had also reached principia. Reyna stepped inside walked over to her chair turned and sat down in it looking up at Percy, Hazel and Frank the former towering over the other two and began her questioning.

"What do you remember don't lie or my Aurum and Argentum will tear you apart." as she said this she gestured to her dogs.  
"You sure about that?" Percy asked scepticly glancing at the automomatons who were sculking behind her chair admittedly not looking very intimidating before launching into his story although he embellished it by saying that he remembered fucking her causing her to splutter incoherently and the dogs to begin to growl before Percy glared at them causing them to lapse back into silence while Frank imitated Reyna and Hazel looked at Reyna with something resembling jealousy.

Finally Reyna worked up the courage to find the final proof that this was indeed the boy who had destroyed her previous life "Now show me your sword?"

To which Percy grinned devilishly and inquired with every pretence of genuine curiosity "And which sword would that be Reyna?"

"The one in your pants." Reyna ground out sensing a trap.  
"Why so forward Reyna and in front of others too." Percy replied somehow managing to keep a straight face even while he must have been in parocsisums of laughter on the inside.

"You know the one I meant." Reyna growled utterly failing to keep a blush from creeping from her face all the way to her breasts. Sighing dramatically Percy drew a ballpoint pen out of his pocket prompting confused looks from Frank and Hazel until he uncapped it causing both of them to gasp and Aurum and Argentum to bark apprehensively then Percy rippled the muscles in his arm causing a tattoo to flow down his arm and solidify into a wicked pure black blade that seemed to suck in light if the dogs had been apprehensive of the first sword they were downright terrified of this one they whimpered and rolled over in a show of total submission seeing the looks of confusion on all three faces Percy decided to explain.

"This is the great blade Anaklomous, Riptide originally given misguidedly by the beauteous and strong Zoë Nightshade to the total bastard Hercules however she is pleased it has now found a worthy wilder and this is Ádikos, Unjust given to me by Tartarus himself because as he said in death there is no such thing as fair this was in return for returning his favorite prisoners the Titans Kronos in particular." Reyna stared at the man in front of her in shocked silence determining two things from his expression one he had no idea where the knowledge came from and two every word was true causing Reyna to feel a grudging admiration for the man but that was it she definitely didn't find his musculare form, mischievous smile, mesmerising eyes, seductive voice and windswept hair attractive the mere thought of him sent shivers of something she hoped was hatred but knew was something quite different down her spine. In order to stop herself from dwelling on him she ordered Hazel to escort him to Octavian and Frank to go clean the weapons in the armory in the former order she was not sure who would come off worse Percy or Octavian and more disturbingly she didn't know which one she wanted to come off worse realizing that she was once again brooding over him she endeavored to delve into her work to distract herself more successfully.

When she first saw him Hazel had thought he was a roman god, she had heard stories like that gods came disguised as ordinary mortals and then when the mortal messed up and turned them out they went all divine retribution on their sorry asses. The main reason this later disabused notion appeared in her mind was his appearance, his windswept ebony locks, broad shoulders, slim waist, well muscled arms and soulful eyes all seemed to good to belong to a mortal being; just looking at him she had felt a stirring of desire deep within her that made her feel slightly guilty thinking about Frank, then she felt angry about feeling guilty; why should she feel guilty she wasn't betrothed to him they weren't even dating. Later when she heard him say that he had fucked Reyna she couldn't stop a wave of jealously from washing over her although her heart leapt when she was informed that she would be taking him to Octavian alone she was worried about what the oderous piece of slime would say; while she didn't think Octavian would be able to hurt Percy she didn't think anyone would take it to well if Percy killed or beat up the augur. When they arrived having thankfully avoided Don the Faun and his constant begging for Denari lightning boomed around the temple of Jupiter and as they arrived Hazel saw Octavian disemboweling a teddy bear she thought he was a fraud personally but it was tradition to bring all new candidates to the augur to see whether the gods approved.

"Ah Hazel what brings you here my animal magnetism?" Octavian asked puffing himself up although he deflated when Percy burst out laughing; Octavian looked like he was going to start ranting but then he looked again at the mountain of muscle and thought better of it.  
"No Percy here needs an augury." Hazel said all this as quickly as she could wanting to leave before something bad happened. Octavian made a grab for a panda pillow sticking out of Percy's backpack and tore it open with his knife before Percy had time to protest.  
"The augury is favorable." Octavian said rather shrilly possibly because of the look Percy was giving him in response to his theft and consequent murder of his panda pillow: giggling internally Hazel led Percy back down the hill until she was stopped by someone calling her name, spinning she saw her brother Nico de Angelo heading down the hill towards her smiling. Suddenly he looked past her and froze a look of relief followed by fear crossing his face; turning to see what he was looking at she saw Percy staring at Nico with a confused expression on his face.  
"I know you." Percy told Nico.  
"I don't think so," Nico replied extending his hand "I'm Nico de Angelo." Percy took it frowning and looked like he was about to say something when the call to assemble interrupted him.

"Go we can talk later." Nico told her noticing her torn look; torn between talking to her brother and obeying the order to form up. Smiling at him she grabbed Percy and hurried down to the courtyard directing Percy to go stand off to the side while she hurried to her place beside Frank just in time to yell here when her name was called. Reyna stood up in her stirrups on her pegasus Scipio, unfortunately this failed to be as impressive as usual because Scipio chose to go over to Percy and kneel to him before straightening while Percy started talking to him as if carrying out a conversation.

"What do you mean my dad made me Prince of Sharks? How am I ever going to look at that soul surfer chick in the eyes if I know I control the animal that took her arm? Well I suppose when you put it that way it is a mistake the shark didn't mean to bite her it meant to eat a seal it just got mixed up that makes me feel better thanks." Percy then appeared to notice Reyna glaring down at him and said to Scipio "Uh your mistress looks pissed I'd get back to your place if I were you." There was widespread laughter when Scipios' eyes widened in obvious equine panic and he cantered back to his place at the head of the legion although as it only contained around one-hundred-sixty kids it wasn't technically a full legion.  
"Now that someone," at this point Reyna glared down at Scipio who was closely inspecting his hooves not meeting her eyes before continuing. "Has finished chatting we can continue. There is a new recruit who wishes to join the legion." turning to Percy she asked. "Do you have any letters of reference?"  
Percy patted himself down before saying "No I don't seem to have any."

Reyna turned back to the legion and asked. "Does anyone speak for him?"

Before anyone else could react Hazel stepped forward and proclaimed "I do Percy saved both me and Frank's lives earlier!"

"Fifth cohort do you accept Percy Jackson into your cohort?" Reyna asked the assembled Legionares, while the other cohorts leered obviously thinking "Another loser for the fifth." looking at Percy Hazel saw his jaw was clenched and his ballpoint pen was clutched in his hand while he glared at the other cohorts obviously picking up on the silent insult.  
"We do." Dakota stated through his kool-aid stained teeth: Percy started to walk towards the assembled legionnaires of he fifth when a pile of letters appeared in Reyna's hand almost causing her to drop them in surprise. A distinct smacking sound reverberated across the courtyard and everyone turned to see Percy and Mercury high-fiving in the centre prompting shocked looks before Mercury disappeared but not before telling Reyna to read the letters out loud.  
Reyna looked through the letters eyes wide in shock before she spoke. "These are letters of reference from the Olympian council as well as Lord Pluto and Lady Vesta although Lord Mars's letter contains a lot of effing and blinding the rest agree that Percy is a strong leader a good man and the best swordsman in the last three-hundred years although he does have a problem respecting the gods; Lord Pluto especially notes that it was rather irritating being told to play with Cerberus more and give Charon a raise; Lady Venus's letter contains a lot of things I don't feel comfortable thinking about let alone actually saying aloud." At this point all the expressions of "Another loser for the fifth" had disappeared and smug looks had appeared on the members of the fifth cohorts faces; several people reached out and patted Hazel on the back congratulating her on gaining them such an accomplished comrade. Percy himself came over and gave Hazel a hug prompting several glares at her from other female members of the legion and one from Frank at Percy although he was careful to make sure that Percy didn't see it.

The celebration was broken up by Reyna yelling "It is time for the war games first and second cohorts shall be defending third, fourth and fifth cohorts shall be attacking."

Percy turned to Hazel and asked "Is attacking good or bad?"

"Well we get the elephant Hannibal but we get pounded by the defenses so it's a toss up between the two of them." Hazel explained matter-of-factly.

Percy may not be able to remember it but he was sure that although he hated Gorgons he loved War Games he was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet waiting to start although he noticed that Frank and Hazel both had looks of apprehension on their faces.

"What's the problem?" he asked concernedly.  
"IIt's just that we always get sent in first and I really don't want to face those water cannons." Hazel explained.  
"Uh guys son of Neptune remember?" Percy asked grinning, which they returned when they realized what he was saying.  
"You mean you can stop those cannons?" Frank asked excitedly.  
"You bet and I've got a few other surprises to." Percy told them grinning like a madman, "Okay here's the plan you two try to sneak in and I will get rid of the cannons and cause a distraction." so saying Percy strolled off before pausing when Hazel yelled at him.  
"Percy you're not wearing any armor!"  
"I don't need any you'll see." Before either Frank or Hazel could ask him what he meant the horn was blown signifying the beginning of the match.  
"Fifth cohort forwards!" Dakota yelled without much enthusiasm as the troops shuffled forwards in a turtle formation with the canons pounding them all the way.

Percy ran forwards past his comrades and raised his arms focusing on the pumping systems feeding the cannons once he felt them he grinned before pushing his arms forwards while simultaneously rupturing the hydraulics sending thousands of gallons of water gushing over the battlements sending many campers over with it which kept the rescue eagle's quite a workout. Shaking himself from his enjoyment of the screams of the first an second cohorts Percy brought out Riptide and Ádikos prompting astonished gasps before he ran forwards creating a huge storm over the base drenching them with rain while lightning flashed and thunder boomed. When he reached the wall Percy paused for a moment considering how he wanted to ascend deciding not to reveal his other powers just yet Percy created a set of stairs from ice and ran up them not slipping because he had made them with a special surface designed to help shoes grip, upon reaching the top Percy somersaulted over the parapet smashed two stunned campers in the face one Riptide and one with a blast of lightning from his storm before running along the wall and stopping just before the gates Percy decided to go extra flashy and used hs power over the earth to shift the stones around the gate pulling them out causing them to collapse forwards in front of the shocked fifth cohort.

"You going to help out or just watch?" Percy asked cheerfully shaking them out of their shock and causing them to charge forwards screaming battle cries while the third and fourth cohorts hurried forwards attempting to grab the enemies banners before the fifth. Percy turned around and searched for Frank and Hazel finding them he hurried over saying "Come on guys we need to get the banners before they do we've earned them come on!" not bothering to see if they were following Percy fought his way forwards slashing and whirling knocking out anyone who stood before him denting shields and crumpling helms everywhere he went, eventually he came upon the banners and found Octavian screaming orders from behind a line of campers deciding to shut the bastard up Percy used a miniature earthquake beneath the soldiers causing them to collapse before stepping over them and using Ádikos to cut away his armor while disarming him with Riptide before spinning using his momentum to augment the already considerable force of his muscled arms and smashing Octavian under the chin with the pommel of Riptide, lifting him off of his feet and causing him to do a backflip before slamming into the ground with a dull thud prompting a wince from Frank who was currently knocking out the last remaining opposing camper. Turning to Frank Percy said "You take the banners maybe that way we can both become full members of the legion." Frank started to protest but seeing the militant gleam in Percy's eye stopped took the banners and went outside, upostepping outside he heard applause from his fellow members of the fifth cohort. Suddenly there was a flash of red light and a twelve foot tall soldier wearing a Canadian Armed Forces uniform appeared and everyone bowed except Percy.  
"Ares what are you doing here?" Percy growled swords up prompting collective gasps from two-hundred campers and an Elephant.  
Mars turned and looked at Percy before laughing and proclaiming "You've got spunk kid I like that."  
"We fought." Percy said slowly clearly trying to remember something.  
"Not as Mars kid if we had you'd be dead." Mars laughed.  
"Oh yeah?" Percy challenged boldly despite the numerous head shakes he was getting.  
"Yeah."  
"Alright let's go!"  
"Sorry kid ancient laws I can fight you." Mars said before turning to look at Frank.  
"Oh no you don't if I challenge you, you have to fight me."  
"Fine kid prepare to get creamed." Before he had even finished talking Mars pulled out his M16 which transformed into a gladius and shield while shrinking down to the same height as Percy and charging. Percy raised Ádikos and Riptide using Riptide to smash Mars's sword out of the way before lunging with Ádikos which Mars blocked by moving his shield in front of his body; without skipping a beat Percy rolled to the side coming up with swords crossed in front of him catching Mars's gladius inbetween them. Shoving Mars backwards Percy began to rain blows upon Mars in concentrated fury at odd and opposing angles one coming from the left while the other cleaved down from the right throwing Mars off balance, Percy fainted with Riptide in his right hand slashing upwards from left to right before suddenly halting it mid-swing a shifting his grip and stabbing forwards while hacking downwards from right to left with Ádikos this ploy would have defeated any other opponent but Mars was not the god of war for nothing he raised his shield blocking Ádikos while he parried Riptide with his gladius leaving Percy open to a thrust. However just as Mars was not the god of war for nothing neither was Percy proclaimed the greatest swordsman in three centuries he dove backwards rolling back to his feet inches beyond the tip of Mars's gladius; Mars pulled his sword back and swung it a where he assumed Percy's throat would be after he stepped back to avoid the thrust then stopped and stiffened looking straight into Percy's eyes before looking down at Riptide that was poised against his throat while Ádikos kept his shield away from his body.  
"You lose." Percy said simply stepping backwards returning his swords to pen and tattoo forms and only the seeming to notice the stupefied expressions on the other campers faces, "What?" he asked innocently breaking them out of their trance while Mars burst out laughing.  
"Kid that was the best fight I've had in millennia, as a sign of respect you can now share my title of Ultor. Now however I have some business to attend to-"

Mars was suddenly interrupted by a pink cloud appearing next to him with a beautiful woman wearing a beautiful pink backless dress that swept down in a v-neck revealing a small yet seemingly generous amount of clevage while it flowed down the rest of her body hugging her hips before hanging loose around her legs stopping a few inches above her ankles except for a cut on the right revealing a tantalizing glimpse of thigh when she stepped forwards within it "Mars what's taking you so lo-oh!" the woman interrupted herself seeing Percy and leapt on him smothering him with a kiss while pressing her huge O-cup breasts into his chest, grinding her hips into his and allowing her long brown hair to fall over their conjoined faces. Percy moaned while responding to her kiss by placing one hand on her waist, intertwining his other hand in her hair and slipping his tongue inside her eager mouth prompting a pleasure filled moan from the women who brought one hand to his chest while using her other to shift his hand from her waist to her firm round ass and grinding her hips even more ardently than before. This caused a groan to escape Percy swallowed by her hungry lips as his member began to harden within his pants pressing into her crotch prompting an excited and lustful moan from the woman although like Percy's it was unheard by anyone else but them because Percy's lips were still locked to the womans seductively soft, unbearably full and intoxicatingly sweet ones.

Percy's left hand had just moved from her hair and slipped under her dress to fondle one of her massive breasts while his right continued to squeeze her tight ass when Mars cleared his throat and said "Venus please get off of Percy I need to make an announcement and no one is going to listen while you two are going at it on the grass: and before you ask no you can't transport Percy away and fuck him somewhere else he has to listen to this to." pouting the now identified goddess of love allowed Percy to stand up before taking his proffered hand and standing as he pulled her to her feet although she stayed leaning against him as his hands came up to instinctively massage her shoulders prompting another quiet moan from the love goddess which was quickly silenced by Mars's glare. "Thank you." Mars said sarcastically rolling his eyes before turning back to the still shelshocked Romans and clapped his hands to get their attention Percy noticed Hazel hurriedly pulling her hand out of her pants and Reyna with a strange expression on her face; a mixture of extreme arousal, jealousy and false unconvincing hatred as well as something that seemed to be an attempted sneer on her face; he would have continued to study her except he was distracted by Mars beginning to speak and Venus grinding her ass into his crotch while simultaneously pulling his head down to whisper in his ear.

"They are attractive aren't they wouldn't mind having a foursome with them." Percy shuddered with arousal before turning his attention back to Mars as Venus relaxed into his massage again.  
"Frank Zhang step forwards." Mars yelled to the assembled demigods before looking down benevolently at Frank when he obeyed. "That's my kid, did you see that he got the banner first time a member of the fifth cohort has gained the flag in the last year I think he deserves a Mural Crown don't you?" as he said this Mars turned to stare at Reyna meaningfully "Anyway Frank and two others must go north and free Thanatos Percy shall be one and he can choose the other, as for a prophecy as you'll doubtless ask for one here." So saying Mars tossed a scroll to Octavian who opened it and read aloud.

"Go north free Thanatos from Alcyoneus get back before the feast of Fortuna or you and everyone else will die a horrible death. Lord Mars this prophecy is most unusual."

"What it's clear isn't it?" Mars demanded impatiently.

"Yes but prophecies aren't usually clear." Octavian began but upon seeing Mars glaring at him quickly said "The prophecy is clear there shall be a quest!" As soon as he finished speaking Mars and Venus dissapeared leaving a scared Octavian, despondent Frank and surprised Percy with an impressive tent in his pants which Hazel and Reyna were both staring at hungrily.

Shaking herself Hazel grabbed Frank and Percy and led them to the dining hall to eat.

**Done**

**Please Review I had meant this to be a reverse birthday present (from me to you) on March 2nd but there were complications so I'm publishing it now.**


	2. Chapter 2: Breasts and Battles

**Okay well here is my second chapter and I have a bone to pick with you my readers, despite the 286 views my story has I only have five reviews which is extremely frustrating I don't ask for reviews for the sake of my ego I ask because it helps writing my story so please write constructive criticism is of course welcome but flames are pointless. Now onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

Jared stormed through camp in a fowl mood; no matter what he did he rarely received any praise and if he did it was always comparing him to his brother Percy Jackson, today was a perfect example.

Jared had just finished clambering up the climbing wall incredibly quickly when he heard Chrion say from below "Good work Jared, Percy wasn't very good when he first started either but now he's one of the fastest climbers I have ever seen." The innocent remark had enraged Jared because it had drawn his attention to how his brother was better he hadn't even understood that Chiron had said he wasn't a very good climber it was in response to this that he had stormed through camp. Jared arrived at his cabin stepped in a flung himself down on his bunk opposite him was his brothers bunk Jared always avoided looking at it as it was a reminder of his supposedly superior brother however now he noticed something that hadn't been there before it was a shield with intricate engravings all along it's surface looking closer at the engravings Jared realized that they were pictures of someone fighting monsters he was admiring the workmanship and considering taking it down and using it himself when he noticed the caption below the shield "_Shield Chronicling the Adventures of Percy Jackson on his Second Quest to Reclaim the Golden Fleece from Polyphemus in the Sea of Monsters-Created by Tyson" _Another reminder of how his brother was better than him Jared was about to turn away and go back to his bed when he noticed another item hanging from the wall a seemingly decorative horn and beneath it a caption stating "_Horn of the Minotaur used to kill the Minotaur by Percy Jackson when he first arrived at Camp Half-Blood age twelve." _Jared turned and went back to bed fuming and plotting ways to make himself seem more important because he was sure that he could kill any of those lame monsters if given the chance he just needed to find them; maybe he could summon a monster and defeat it then everyone would love him. Grinning to himself Jared rolled over and forgetting it was the middle of the day went to sleep.

Deep beneath the Earth Gaea smiled to herself this demigod was so stupid she didn't even need to manipulate him unlike his brother Percy Jackson who in truth worried her more than any other demigod and even more than any god; she couldn't let the gods know this of course if they did then they would make sure to give him even more gifts or advice he did have a fault though his loyalty maybe she could use that against him. Convince him that she was being framed by someone and use it to manipulate him into serving her but how to get him to trust her; and suddenly it hit her a way to gain Jackson's trust and solve an issue she had, had since Kronos chopped up her husband she loved her son but she hadn't gotten laid since her husband died and she was horny if she fucked Jackson the stunning hunk that he was he would trust her and she would get fucked a perfect plan but when to strike turning her gaze upwards yet again she found Jackson in that pathetic Camp Jupiter settling herself down she prepared to wait for the time when she could put her plan into action.

Far above Gaea another goddess was also watching Percy; well technically goddesses Aphrodite, Athena, Hestia and Amphitrite were all watching the demigod and similarly scheming in regards to the fact that they were also deciding who should fuck Percy first Aphrodite had claimed first and much to the dismay of the other goddesses the order in which the others would fuck him. When the others complained to Aphrodite that it was unfair she merely smiled and disappeared back to her palace to get ready.

Reyna wanted to kill Percy Jackson and fuck him; not in that order; no, her preferred order was fuck, fuck, fuck...fuck a couple dozen more times and then kill him preferably via exhaustion from fucking. This frustrated her immensely she was supposed to hate him and all she could think about was banging him from there to Rome and back again, also to top it all off she now had to declare him a full member of the Legion partly because he had beaten Mars in a swordfight and partly because he had letters of reference from the Olympian council and he high-fived Mercury as well as made out with Venus. Remembering the passionate exchange between Percy and the love goddess Reyna felt a flare of jealously towards her which only increased her aggravation towards him. Forcing her wayward thoughts out of her mind Reyna stood up at the front of the dining hall and called the object of her desire and hatred up to the front,"Percy Jackson in light of your recent achievements I have decided that you should be made a full member of the legion." having said her piece she grabbed his arm and proclaimed "Percy Jackson son of Neptune first year of service." As she finished a trident and one bar appeared burned into his forearm; Reyna smiled vindictively imagining how much that must of hurt given the size of the trident when Percy ruined her sadistic pleasure by saying.

"Is something going to happen I'm bored?"  
"What do you mean you just had a mark branded into your arm that must have hurt like Pluto!" Percy looked down at his arm in bemusement.  
"Well I didn't feel anything." Percy remarkd casually, furious Reyna pulled out her gladius and brought it downward into Percy's forearm; upon making contact the metal blade shattered into a thousand pieces leaving Percy's arm undamaged. "Cool." was all Percy said in response to finding out that he was seemingly invulnerable. Eventually getting bored of everyone gaping at him Percy wondered off and started eating a 20oz New York Strip Loin steak, warm throughout yet still very bloody and a blue cherry coke which he dug into with great gusto. After a while Frank, Hazel, Gwen and Dakota came and sat next to him Frank and Dakota looked at Percy impressed at his voraciousness in devouring his Steak while Gwen looked slightly intimidated and Hazel looked thoughtfully at a wall; after dinner Percy followed Frank back to their barracks where he picked a large bunk and collapsed upon it falling into a deep unfortunately not dreamless sleep.

Percy was in an underwater palace he recognized yet it seemed different; sterner and more foreboding than he remembered it turning Percy saw a black bearded man in a suit with the look of a big company executive about to order massive budget cuts however his eyes were a familier sea green which even though it had darkened was still unmistakeable.

"Dad?" Percy asked disbelievingly.  
"Well yes and no my son; I am your father but not one you have known I am if you will the Roman side of your divine parentage."  
"You mean you're Neptune." Percy guessed.  
"Correct Percy and there will be many trials ahead so I shall give you a gift; however like all gifts it comes with a price you shall be able to take on a form of great power made from Viodadysproxium do you know what that is?" Percy shook his head negatively which didn't seem to suprise Neptune at all. "Viodadysproxium is a special type of material unique to the pure essence of Pontus, Hydros, Oceanus and myself combined, the closest term to describe it is hard water it is a organic substance that can dissolve into water and seperate whilst retaining cognitive cohesion."  
"You mentioned a price what is it do I have to promise to keep my room clean or something?"  
"No the price is inherent in the gift Percy while in the form you shall suffer from decreased control over you're already volatile emotions the effect shall be present when you aren't in the form but to a lesser extent, also while in the other form-"  
At this point Percy decided to interject "Can we just call it the other it's way easier?"  
Neptune cleared his throat and continued "Ah yes well as I was saying whilst you're the other you shall have enhanced speed, strength and senses however it is impervious to the mist and rather terrifying for mortals who do not know of our world so you cannot use it while mortals are watching unless you're trying to scare the living shit out of them also there is a slight chance that it will send a signal that will alert the Greek versions of myself and the other gods to your whereabouts as well as give you a penchant for rare meat."  
"Wait does that mean that your Greek forms don't know everything your Roman forms do?"  
"Of course not why do you think Venus was surprised to see you, I only know you because your mother is the first mortal ever to appeal to both aspects of a god simultaneously Miss Grace once managed it with Zeus and Jupiter but only one at a time as a result both of my forms have equal knowledge of you although Hera and Juno have made us promise not to inform the others of your presence on and I am glad that with the awakening of your roman blood your powers over earth have increased from the practically non-existent level they were before to that which it rivals your control of water both of which have been increased by me and Posiedons' blessings speaking of which you must train with all of your new powers or else they will tire you out immensely as your control over water did originally by all means keep it secret but don't neglect it."

"Okay dad."

"Oh and couple more things before you wake one you will be the other when you wake provided you accept my gift-" at this point Neptune looked at Percy questioningly in answer to which Percy nodded signifying that he did indeed accept the gift, "As a result I have moved you so you are at the bottom of San Fransisco Bay and don't freak out no matter what you see when you wake up."

"Why would I freak out?" Percy began to ask too late as he felt himself rousing to consciousness, opening his eyes Percy found a huge black seemingly dead eye staring back at him suddenly he heard a pleasant female voice inside of his head.

"Ah lord you are awake your subjects have gathered to pledge their allegiance and as you have taken the form we ourselves would have evolved if we had taken to the land we shall answer to you above all others even your father." It was at this point that Percy realized what he was looking at and what was talking to him; it was a leviathan of a shark fully seventy feet long and all around him were smaller sharks ranging from Great Whites to Bull Sharks; on closer inspection the giant shark looked very similar to the Great Whites and suddenly Percy somehow knew that he was looking at a supposedly extinct Megalodon shark and judging by the fossil evidence that had been found by mortals a very large one on par with the largest yet discovered. Then he registered what the shark had said he had taken on the form sharks would have evolved if they lived on land creating a three-hundred-sixty degrees mirror Percy examined his new form he was tall fully eight feet although, bipedal he was slightly hunched forwards with his head resembling a sharks although elongated and streamlined as it connected to a neck instead of widening into his body; he had a powerful tail identical to a normal sharks, a single dorsal fin protruded from his back, his body was corded in muscles that would make the Terminator feel inadequate, his neck was long and incredibly powerful like an eels but could rest easily at a length similar to a humans hiding its true reach, his feet had three clawed toes, his hands were five fingered like a humans but with claws that could tear through titanium like a hot knife through butter, he could see the electrical fields generated by the hearts of the sharks surrounding him , he could smell a droplet of blood from a seal twenty miles to the north and his skin was a deep cruel blue. Shaking himself from his examination he could see the faintest traces of dawn on the horizon so he began to swim towards the shore his tail propelling him at seventy miles per hour through the water however before he was out of earshot which for a shark was very far he asked the Megalodon "What's your name?"

"Alaara." as she said that Percy arrived at the beach and realized he had no idea how to transform back into a human figuring that it was worth a shot focusing on how he looked normally as that was how these things always seemed to work Percy felt himself shrink back down to his usual form and looking down found he was completely naked. The word fuck seemed strangely appropriate for the situation how the hell was he meant to get back to camp without causing a panic? Then he remembered what his father had said "Capable of dissolving into water and separating while retaining cognitive cohesion." so he transformed back to the other and focused on dissolving into water it felt strange and it was difficult to focus like trying to keep all of your limbs occupied with conflicting tasks simultaneously yet as easy as moving your head around shaking away his musings Percy focused on moving upwards out of the water and onto the sand realizing as he did so that while in this state he slithered like a snake. Sighing mentally he began to slither towards Camp Jupiter pleasantly startled to find that he was just as fast like this as he was solid as the other, quickly the door to Camp Jupiter two more campers standing guard Percy past them without slowing the two not batting an eyelid due to the lack of light and their fatigue from standing there all night he thankfully made it back to his bunk and reformed into the other before transforming into the other and hearing a moan looked down to see Hazel lying in bed with the covers thrown back staring at him licking her lips one hand fondling her C-cup breasts while the other worked furiously between her legs; Percy could feel his dick begin to swell to it's full twelve inches in length and three and a half in width as he stared open mouthed at Hazel.

Hazel was having a very strange dream; she was lying on her bed when a huge eight foot tall shark like figure formed in front of her before suddenly transforming into Percy Jackson stark naked with an incredibly long and thick flaccid cock hanging down between his legs, deciding to take advantage of the dream before she woke up Hazel threw her covers back and for once thankful that she slept naked began to masturbate. Trailing her eyes down his form she allowed her left hand to drift to her breasts and caress them so gently that they barely connected sending heat pooling in her stomach as her nipples hardened into tight diamond hard peaks surrounded by dusky areoles pointing eagerly towards the object of her desire. Moaning she slid her right hand down her body feeling the smooth perky incredibly soft yet firm flesh of her breasts and the smooth flatness of her stomach and finally the wetness of her pussy. Sighing she allowed her fingers to rub up and down her slit causing even more fluids to moisten her eager cunt this trickle turned into a raging torrent when her eyes landed on his now fully erect manhood, surely that wouldn't be able to fit in her she doubted that she'd be able to wrap her hand around it it was so incredibly thick. Groaning she allowed her eyes to close in pleasure as she slipped a single finger into her hot wet and extremely tight depths while her left hand increased the pressure it was exerting on her breast before it slid across the supple flesh and began to tease her nipple. The shocks in her core began becoming more frequent as she allowed one of her fingers to begin to toy with her clit while the other delved deeper into her core brushing gently across her G-spot sending the hardest shock yet lancing through her body. Hazel opened her eyes again so she could visually feast on the immense dick mere inches from her nose simultaneously tugging on her nipple and pressing down hard on her clit and G-spot as she did so she felt her orgasm approaching and slipped yet another finger into her pussy. Hazels eyes forced themselves closed and her back arched as the wonderful feeling of release overcame her; opening her eyes she saw Percy standing in front of her with a mixture of shock and arousal on his face which could only mean one thing she wasn't dreaming and had just masturbated right in front of him.

"I appreciate the show but bit of an odd timing." upon hearing this Hazels eyes snapped open and she saw Percy grinning at her whilst pulling on a pair of pyjama bottoms in which there was a massive tent as he trailed his eyes appreciatively up and down her form, realizing that she was still uncovered and that Percy didn't hate her Hazel jerked the covers back over her and replied.

"Does that mean that I get a show to?" Hazel asked only half sarcastically secretly hoping that Percy would give her a show or better yet a fucking.

Percy just laughed and said "Maybe another time when we're alone." this shocked Hazel into silence as Percy got into bed and drifted off to sleep leaving Hazel staring at his well muscled back before she to surrendered to Morpheus's embrace.

Artemis growled as yet another trail ended without any sign of her prey how could Percy evade her Artemis goddess of the hunt and most skilled tracker ever? Not on his own that's for sure Percy wouldn't have been capable of evading a blind man with no hands or feet if his life depended on it yet she couldn't find him no matter how hard she tried. That was why she was upset not because she couldn't find him not because the only man she had truly respected or because the mere thought of him stirred feelings within her that she had never felt before. It certainly wasn't because every night she awoke with her matress soaked in her juices after vivid dreams of Percy ravaging her from dawn till dusk, definitely not; no siree; alright yes, one hundred percent yes.

"Milady are you all right?" Zoë asked concernedly although her mind was unknowingly fixed on the same thing as Artemis and the rest of the hunt who had met the heros minds.  
"Yeah-" Thalia put in "You've been staring off into the distance licking your lips for the past ten minutes." shaking herself it would not do if anyone suspected her feelings for Percy not that she had any mind you it was just that people may get the wrong idea.  
"I'm fine just frustrated at hitting another dead end lets retrace our steps and try and find another trail." squaring her hypothetical shoulders Artemis turned and vanished back into the dark recesses of the forest behind her.

**Chapter 2 done I know it's a lot shorter than the first chapter but this seemed the natural place to end this chapter please review constructive criticism welcome but no flames and a big thank-you to anyone who has reviewed so far.**


End file.
